Countries in the Yourovision Song Contest
To date, 55 individual countries have taken part in the Yourovision Song Contest at least once. This page lists details about the songs, artists and users that were behind each entry. Colour key: Albania debuted in the third edition. Andorra debuted in the third edition. Armenia debuted in the first edition. Australia debuted in the second edition. Austria debuted in the eighth edition. Bosnia & Herzegovina debuted in the eighth edition. Bulgaria debuted in the first edition. Canada debuted in the sixth edition. China debuted in the fourth edition. Colombia debuted in the eighth edition. Croatia debuted in the eighth edition. ¹Although the entry is an English-language version of a Eurovision entry, it was allowed to represent Croatia under a 'special exemption'. Cuba debuted in the eighth edition. Cyprus debuted in the fifth edition. Denmark debuted in the third edition. To date, it is the only participating country to have won the contest more than once. Egypt debuted in the fifth edition. Estonia debuted in the third edition. Finland debuted in the first edition. France debuted in the second edition. Germany debuted in the third edition. Greece debuted in the first edition. Iceland debuted in the fifth edition. Indonesia debuted in the eighth edition. Iran debuted in the seventh edition. Ireland debuted in the fourth edition. Israel debuted in the second edition. Italy debuted in the third edition. Japan debuted in the third edition. To date, it is the first and only country to have chosen an entry through a national final. Kosovo debuted in the first edition. ¹Although AlbanianFM has been caught cheating in other song contests in the past, following background checks, their participation in the Yourovision Song Contest was completely legitimate, and no cheating took place. Lebanon debuted in the sixth edition. Liechtenstein debuted in the second edition. Lithuania debuted in the fourth edition. Luxembourg debuted in the sixth edition. Malaysia debuted in the eighth edition. Malta debuted in the ninth edition. Mexico debuted in the seventh edition. Moldova debuted in the first edition. Montenegro debuted in the second edition. ¹Disqualified for failing to vote. Morocco debuted in the fourth edition. The Netherlands The debuted in the fourth edition. New Zealand debuted in the sixth edition. Norway debuted in the first edition. Portugal debuted in the second edition. Puerto Rico debuted in the ninth edition. Romania debuted proper in the fourth edition. Russia debuted proper in the fourth edition. San Marino debuted in the seventh edition. Saudi Arabia debuted in the second edition. Serbia debuted in the first edition. ¹At the time of the contest, the user's name was YourovisionSC, which has since been changed. Spain debuted in the first edition. Sweden debuted in the first edition. Turkey debuted in the ninth edition. ¹Disqualified for failing to vote. Ukraine debuted in the seventh edition. United Kingdom The debuted in the first edition. To date, it is the only country with perfect attendance, having sent an entry to every edition of the contest so far. It is also always one of the first countries to be confirmed at the start of each edition cycle. US America debuted proper in the second edition. ¹Disqualified for voting after the deadline. ²Disqualified for failing to vote. Åland Islands debuted in the first edition. Other countries Four countries applied to take part in the first edition, but failed to confirm their intent to participate in time, resulting in the withdrawal of their entries. Three of these four have since made their début proper at the contest. Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest